Shatter
by Dhampir72
Summary: For Fanless . Rhode wants to break Allen.


Title: Shatter

Summary: Rhode wants to break Allen.

Rating: PG-13/R

Content: Mind rape and dark themes. SPOILERS up to Chapter 121!

Author's Note: This is a challenge presented to me by **Fanless**: to write a Rhode/Allen fic. This was difficult because I don't really like Rhode, at all. And Allen is a little hard to write sometimes (because I am a Lavi-fangirl, so Allen is just kind of a second…) but I'm giving this a try…!

**pqpq**

**For Fanless**

**pqpq**

Allen Walker.

He's weird. He smiles too much. I think I like it though: that smile. Isn't that weird? I don't know why I like it. He's a human. An Exorcist. He's my enemy. I should hate him. I think I do, but at the same time I don't. I like that smile, and the way it reaches all the way to his eyes. It's so beautiful.

So beautiful I want to break it.

I want to break _him_.

The first time I met him was inside of the Rewinding Town. He didn't know who I was; he treated me kindly, gently. Like he would a girl. A friend. It was so adorable. Allen is sweet like that. Sweeter than any candy. I wanted to taste that: his sweetness as I made him suffer. What kind of face would he make when I killed his friends? And then killed him? I relished in the thought. It would be so beautiful.

So beautiful because I broke him.

I could hardly wait.

I kidnapped the girl and then brought him and the other Exorcist with me back to my playground. The girl was beautiful: Lenalee. She had the nicest skin, like porcelain. Her eyes were almond shaped, Asian. Beautiful, though not as beautiful as Allen.

I played with her hair and dressed her up, like a doll. She didn't fight, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't have. But she wasn't any fun. I wanted to play with Allen. It would be fun to watch his face as I tortured the girl.

Anguish is such a beautiful thing.

But he was unconscious against the wall, torn, disheveled. He was bleeding. It's such a human thing to do. I had an Akuma pin that strange left arm of his up against the wall. I didn't want him using that weapon on me. And while he slept, I was bored. The Chinese girl wasn't fun when I couldn't see Allen's face. The girl with the clock was just whining. Maybe I would kill them both when Allen woke; that face would be enough to make it worth my waiting.

It would be worth it to he his face contort in pain. I trembled at the thought.

And as I sat there, I wore his coat. Amazing how warm it was. It smelled like him too. Allen smelled good, like something I couldn't place.

But it was something delicious.

He awoke with a pained yell. It was like a symphony to my ears. What a lovely sound. I wanted him to scream again. I wanted to break him so badly. It would be heaven if I could just hear him screaming in agony, writhing in pain on the floor in front of me. His shirt was ripped and I could see all of his wounds, still angrily bleeding at his movements.

I could only think that he looked better in red.

He glared at me. That smile was gone. But it was okay. Now I wanted to break that determination I saw in his eyes.

Perhaps that would be even more of a fun game than breaking that smile.

And I did play a fun game. If only it could have lasted longer. Allen had almost killed me too. He stood behind me, his weapon pressed to my head. It was such a thrill, to have the game go on this long and to have Allen fight me back. I could only smile: It was fun when the prey fought back a little.

It was fun when the prey was as beautiful as Allen.

He didn't kill me. I was surprised. He said he wouldn't kill a _human_. Though the hate in his voice was clear, like melodious bells to me, I left. But the game was far from over. For some time after that, all I could think about was the game I was going to make him play.

It would be such fun.

How fun would it be to torture him and make him suffer? I could only think of the anguish he would go through and I smiled because I knew I'd see all of that pain so clearly on his face.

It would be delectable.

And the game that I started led Allen here to the finish line: to this place inside the Ark. I have that Chinese girl and some boy locked inside a cube. I find that she isn't pretty any more, now that she can move and speak. Not to mention all of her beautiful hair is gone. So I locked her away and pushed her off to the side. I didn't want her to get in the way.

No one should stand in between me and Allen as I broke him.

But Tyki stole my fun. We had talked about it before the Exorcists had arrived. He wanted to break Allen. He wanted to do it so badly. And I didn't argue, even though I was jealous. I wanted to be the one to do it; to pull that crushing blow that would shatter that beautiful soul.

I'm sure it would resonate in a painfully beautiful way.

In the meantime, I got to play with another Exorcist inside my Dream World. He put up a fight, though I'm sure Allen could have done better.

And been more beautiful while doing it.

As I watched, each passing moment gave me thrill after thrill of excitement and sorrow. What a beautiful feeling for such a beautiful boy. Allen fought with both a grace and power that was worthy of praise. My Allen was strong.

All the more better when I killed him in a moment of weakness.

The battle drew out for a while. It was long, and somewhat boring. Tyki got to have all the fun and I almost wished that I would have put him in his place when he told me that he was going to fight Allen. After all, Allen was mine.

And all the things that are mine eventually get broken.

Allen crushed Tyki. It was spectacular and also heart-wrenching. Tyki fell in battle to Allen? My Allen? Allen was stronger than I thought. My lust for him grew tenfold.

Oh, how badly I wanted to make that boy shatter.

Holding Tyki's body, I found that I was angry. Not at his death, but at the fact that Tyki got to wear away at Allen when I didn't get the chance to. But now, I can only smile. I'll win this battle against him and I won't even have to lift a finger.

Break, my Allen. Break.

That Exorcist I trapped inside my World was now my toy. It was fun to kill his heart, but for some reason, not as gratifying as I thought it would be. But I told myself to be patient, because the death of Allen's heart would fill the void the other Exorcist had left. I wonder what a breaking heart sounds like.

Melodious, most likely.

I would find out soon, because things were heating up and the last act was about to be performed. A tangled web of misery and deceit broke through and the Exorcist whose heart I killed went wild, attacking Allen. His face was priceless, wrought with utter despair. Even the girl inside the box, her expression was wonderful too, though not as pleasing. I could almost taste their anguish.

How sweet.

Their looks of pain and desperation make the whole situation better. Allen's cries for his friend to stop, sorrow etched in his words at the thought of hurting him. And even though I'm not the one breaking Allen, I like watching. It's worth it. Because I can see everything. I can watch as Allen is slowly chipped away.

Then there will be nothing left, not even a heart.

To be attacked by a friend—a comrade—who says such hateful things. What will you do, Allen? Will you kill your friend? I hope you do. Because then _your_ heart will truly die. You'll break. And I will only smile, because I'm proud.

I broke you.

**pqpq**

So, there it is. I hope it was decent and that everyone, especially **Fanless**, enjoyed!

Feedback appreciated, but not mandatory!

dhampir


End file.
